Simple rocking chairs have been known since time immemorial, and in more recent decades various chair configurations have been available having mechanisms that accommodate rocking movements of the chair against the force of a return spring, often in combination with a swivel arrangement
Chairs have also been developed which accommodate a gliding movement and a rocking movement as well as combinations of these two movements. One example of such chair is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,108,415 Hauray et al
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,427,433 and 5,653,505 Holobaugh disclose upholstered armchairs that combine a rocking/gliding mechanism together with a swivel base. The prior art rocking/gliding mechanisms tend to be configured as four-bar linkages on opposite sides of the chair, there being two downwardly oriented links laterally spaced at the front of the chair and two downwardly oriented links laterally spaced towards the rear of the chair. These known mechanisms tend to be very utilitarian and unsightly in appearance, and in the Holobaugh patents for example are completely hidden on the underside of the chair
Such a mechanism may also be subject to premature wear.
Thus, there is a need in the industry for an improved rocking and gliding mechanism for furniture.